


[Podfic] Eat Your Heart Out

by Keitorin



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki starts receiving Bentou from an admirer. Watanuki is not happy, though he doesn't realize the real reason why until Yuuko gives a push in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eat Your Heart Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252503) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



MP3 [31 MB]: [Audiofic Archive Page](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/eat-your-heart-out) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qdv4wzmndnh)

Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/207735.html?mode=reply) at Amplificathon.

**Author's Note:**

> Intro music: Hisakawa Aya - Onigiri ([YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLf8tl5BJFw))


End file.
